dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Katar Hol (Earth-One)
Batman Certain occasion, Hawkman was visiting Gotham City as Carter Hall in order to attend a ceremony at the Gotham Museum. It was then that Batman asked for his assistance in capturing a criminal known as The Collector, who was trying to learn Batman's secret identity. Hawkman provided the perfect decoy, which threw away the crook's deductions and Hawkman helped Batman capture the rest of the Collector's gang. The next time the heroes teamed-up was in order to prevent the murder of Commissioner Gordon at the hands of an intergalactic bounty-hunter and later they worked together to help an advanced alien form to retrieve and return ancient artifacts from the Museum of Midway City. Afterwards, Hawkman and Batman stopped the evil Fadeaway Man from stealing the Horus sarcophagus. Convergence Hawkman and Gotham are taken by Brainiac and Telos and he is trapped for a year. Hawkman and Hawkwoman fight the Manhawks and learn from Lyro's about the Crisis of Infinite Earths. After the dome goes down, Hawkman and Hawkwoman defend their city from the Rat-Men and Bat-Men of Earth-AD. Tragically, they realize no matter what they do, their earth is doomed. They are captured and tied to a rocket. Hawkwoman frees them and they defeated the Rat and Bat men. | Powers = * : As a Thanagarian, Katar Hol possesses several gifts that are common to members of his race, but set him apart from normal humans. A Thanagarian's lifespan is significantly greater than that of a normal human being. In the prime of his life, Katar was actually older than many of Earth's senior citizens. A Thanagarian is also physically heartier than the average Earth human. They are stronger, with greater stamina and a greater resistance to pain. Thanagarians also possess enhanced senses. ** : Katar's eyesight is more acute than a normal human and his range of vision is similar to that of a bird. ** : His auditory senses are also particularly acute and he can perceive sounds with greater clarity than the average human. | Abilities = * : Katar Hol is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and employs a wide range of weaponry as part of his crime-fighting arsenal. * : A talent that Katar rarely employs, but nonetheless he is considered an expert in the field of archery. Though his skill with a bow and arrow is impeccable, his precision is nowhere near as accurate as that of fellow Justice League Green Arrow. * : Through the use of the Absorbascon, as well as the resources available to him at the Midway City Museum, Katar Hol is an expert in many of Earth's cultures, particularly those pertaining to medieval Europe and the Roman Empire. * : Through the use of the Absorbascon, Katar Hol is fluent in many Earth languages. His unique physiology also enables him to verbally communicate with birds. * : Thanagarian Star Cruiser | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Absorbascon | Transportation = * Anti-Gravity Belt: In conjunction with Hawkman's wings, the belt permits Flight. * Thanagarian Star Cruiser | Weapons = * Thanagarian Weaponry: Katar employs a variety of medieval weaponry which he borrows from the Midway City Museum. Among his favored items are a Kris a Mace, a Katar, a Retarius and a Cestus. Though not particularly his weapon of choice, Katar has also been known to use a bow and arrow and is an expert in the field of archery. | Notes = * This version of Katar Hol was removed from continuity following the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths and is now regarded as the pre-Crisis Katar Hol. Much of his history, including his membership of the Justice League and his antagonistic relationship with Green Arrow was subsequently attributed to Carter Hall, the original Hawkman. A new version of Katar Hol was introduced in the limited series Hawkworld. Since the Earth One Katar and his wife were not actually rebooted by the Crisis but continued to be in continuity for around three years though, some continuity problems arose which resulted in the creation of a stand-in Hawkman, Fel Andar. Later the continuity problems were resolved by assigning stories involving Fel Andar to Earth-85. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Hawkman profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Hawkman Category:Museum Curators